


Relax

by msrogersstark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has trouble putting Peter to bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

It seemed to Tony that he’d just fallen asleep, curling up against Steve, when Peter started to cry. He cried and he cried and he cried. After about half an hour Steve sat up and looked over at his husband. Tony smiled meekly and said  
“I’ll take him tonight Steve, go back to sleep”  
Steve began to protest but Tony had already swung out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before he could even open his mouth.  
Tony ran out of the room and into the one next to theirs. Peter was crying so hard his body was shaking and the entire crib was moving. Tony scooped up the infant, cradling him against his shoulder and rocking slightly back and forth. It was the way Steve had shown him and it always worked, for Steve. Maybe if Tony had paid more attention to the class that they’d taken. Or to Agent Coulson or to Pepper or to Natasha and Clint or Fury or even JARVIS. Then maybe he wouldn’t be the one standing up for half an hour trying to calm his child. Tony tried everything he could but couldn’t make Peter go to sleep. It was infuriating.

Steve didn’t go back to sleep. He knew Tony had had trouble with Peter before and when Tony wasn’t back for 20 minutes, Steve swung out of bed and walked quietly down the hall to Peter’s room. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Tony handle Peter. It was a good thing he’d come. Tony was almost shaking with anger and when Steve said “Tony”, he spun around, anger and shame in his eyes. Steve was at Tony’s side in a few steps, carefully taking Peter from his arms and doing whatever it was Steve always did that always worked on Peter and soon he was snoring. Tony stalked out of the room, not caring if he woke the rest of them team and stormed into their bedroom. Steve followed close behind, closing the door behind the whirlwind.   
“Tony, calm down before you break something!” Steve said, his voice just above a whisper.   
“I almost broke something Steve! Our son” Tony yelled at Steve.  
Steve stepped across the room, grabbed Tony’s hands, pinning them against Tony’s side, and pulling him into a hug. Tony, realizing that resistance was futile, relaxed and leaned against Steve.   
“How do you do it?” Tony asked after a while, moving to sit on the bed.  
“Do what?” Steve asked.  
“Put Peter to sleep and calm me down like that. Peter might not be hard to calm down but I’m almost as difficult as Bruce.”  
Steve had to think about it for a minute, so he just sat there, rubbing Tony’s back.   
“I think, I’m not sure but I think, that is my attitude Tony. Have you ever seen me lose my temper around Peter?”  
Tony shook his head, feeling bad   
“ Maybe it’s that. I’m calm and I breathe calmly and it relaxes you.”  
“Teach me” Tony commanded, and then said “Please” When he caught the glare from Steve.  
“There’s not much to teach, Tony. I guess you just need to hold him and not worry about it. You have to be calm and go with the flow.”  
“Yeah cuz that’s me. The calm, go with the flow one” Tony snarked, lying back on the mattress  
“You can learn” Steve said “Your pretty smart”  
“That’s the understatement of the century Cap. I’m a genius and you know it” Tony told him, smirking and beginning to hum the tune of Sexy and I know it.  
Steve rolled his eyes. And flopped backwards to join Tony.   
“We’ll experiment tomorrow ok?” Steve said, placing his hand on Tony’s chest.  
“Ok” Tony said, relaxing even more with the hand on his chest.  
“And remember, Peter loves you even if you can’t calm him down” Steve added, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.  
Tony smiled slightly and pulled the covers up to their chins.   
“I love you so much Tony” Steve said, pulling Tony into his arms.   
“I love you too Stevie”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this :)


End file.
